


All-Nighter

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: What happens when Sirius refuses to sleep the night before leaving for school? Well, this.





	All-Nighter

Remus rested his head back onto the seatback behind him. Well, as best as he could anyway. It was hard to move without disturbing the gorgeous man currently using him as a pillow.  
Remus turned slightly and smiled down at Sirius, who breathed lightly through his nose as he slumbered. A thin ribbon of drool slowly snaked down his right cheek while his eyes fluttered. James, who sat across from the two of them, began to laugh.  
“Dude, that’s what he gets for staying up all night the night before we leave for school. ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’ he said. Idiot.” James cackled again, holding his arms around his stomach. Jame’s glasses dipped to the end of his ling nose, threatening to fall. Several loose curls covered his squinting eyes.  
Remus pressed his pointer finger to his lips. “Shhh, you’ll wake him, you arse.” He rolled his shoulder just slightly, testing the waters. “Nevermind, he’s deadweight.”  
James continued to laugh, nudging Peter beside him. “Prat! Didn’t sleep a wink. At least I got a good four hours in. Mum was so worried when she saw Sirius practically falling asleep at breakfast. Thought he was sick!”  
Remus nodded, placing a gentle hand over Sirius’. It was hard to see Sirius do things like this to himself. Remus honestly wanted to know how much caffeine and sugar fueled him through the all-nighter, or what even gave him the idea in the first place? A part of him thought it was some sort of bet between him and Potter. But, James said he had slept a bit. So, what could have happened? Sirius swore up and down that the nightmares were getting better, especially when he was around Remus and James. He hadn’t been afraid to sleep for a while now.  
Sirius stirred on Remus’ shoulder, letting out a short groan. Then, the young man smiled, his eyes still fluttering off in dreamland. James chuckled again, along with Peter. But, Remus just smiled down at Sirius, gliding a stray strand from Sirius’ handsome face. They all still had several hours before they would reach Hogwarts for their last year. And Remus was going to make sure Sirius got as much sleep as he deserved.


End file.
